Deseos de Cosas Imposibles
by Shiori Misaka
Summary: Lemon. La muerte de Kenshin deprime a Kaoru a niveles extremos. Aquellos sueños de los que no quiere despertarse jamás, deseos enterrados en lo más profundo de su subconsciente. KenshinxKaoru.


**Autora:** Shiori Misaka

**Titulo:** "Deseos de Cosas Imposibles"

**Genero:** Romance / Drama / Oneshot

**Carácteres:** Kaoru Kamiya x Kenshin Himura

**Advertencias:** Lemon!! con esto quiero decir... Sexo duro y explicito! xD sino te gustan las historias medias calentonas, mejor abstente.

**Desclaimer:** Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen n-n todos pertenecen a su autor, este fic es hecho de una fan para los miles de fans de esta espectacular serie.

**Summary:** La muerte de Kenshin deprime a Kaoru a niveles extremos. Su recuerdo la acosa todas las noches... Aquellos sueños de los que no quieres despertarte jamas, porque sabes que no son realidad, deseos enterrados en lo mas profundo de tu subconsciente.

**------------------------------------------------- **

**. x:-: Deseos de Cosas Imposibles :-:x .**

Su voz susurraba un nombre que se perdía en las paredes de la oscura habitación

La chica sujetó firmemente un balde de agua y se lo echó al hombro, dejando liberar todo su contenido sobre ella. Su cuerpo se puso en tensión...el agua humedeció cada parte de la yukata que llevaba puesta, lentamente se puso de pie y se dirigió a su habitación.

"_Su alma se ha ido..."_

Los pies le pesaban, caminando en el interior del templo de la familia Kamiya, su cuerpo era cubierto únicamente por la blanca y humedecida yukata...su cabello negro goteaba el agua que acababa de mojarle...empapando el piso del recinto.

"_Su cuerpo ha muerto..."_

La casa estaba completamente desolada, ni Sanosuke ni Yahiko se veían por ningún sitio; se había quedado completamente sola en la oscuridad del templo de su propia familia. ¿Por qué le desagradaba tanto esa sensación? Era el templo del cual estaba tan orgullosa..."_Pero... sin su presencia...Éste templo no parece nada más que una vieja casucha"_ se dijo así misma, conteniendo las lágrimas.

No le agradaba encontrarse sin compañía en aquél enorme lugar…sobretodo después de que hubiese ocurrido lo que ocurrió: la chica se recostó y se aferró firmemente a su almohada, sujetándola con furia. Intentando contener sus lágrimas.

No se había molestado ni en secarse, su cuerpo aún permanecía mojado. Gemía, y lloraba con furia. Esa soledad le carcomía poco a poco, lentamente. "_Kenshin…Kenshin…_" repetía su mente, repetidas veces; sus lágrimas no podían cesar de llorar, su cabeza no podía dejar de gritar su nombre, sino fuese porque se sujetaba tan firmemente de las frazadas, que podía llegar a romperlas con sus manos, de seguro que lo habría gritado en voz alta. Su cabello negro y largo, también mojado, sus ojos azulados se tornaban rojos de tantas lágrimas derramadas. Solo recordaba lo ocurrido hacia doce horas…

Su querido Kenshin se había marchado muy lejos, a un lugar al cual no podría ir a visitar jamás... la había abandonado para siempre. ¿Dónde se encontraba ahora? No lo sabía...si bien, el cielo no pudiese abrir las puertas a un asesino no sabría dónde iba a deparar su alma. Solo tenía claro que su cuerpo temblaba, las lágrimas, aunque intentase detenerlas, brillaban con la luz de la luna, como el parpadeo de una estrella desaparecían de su rostro, mojando más sus ropas.

Kaoru se dio vuelta hacia el techo, con la mirada desorbitada; todo su cuerpo mojado, su blanca yukata empapada. Sus pechos tan formados se giraron a ver el techo junto con ella, traslucidos por la humedad. Sus ojos temblaban, mientras se mordía el labio, y volvía a sostener las frazadas.

¿Dónde estaría ahora¿Dónde estaría él ahora¿...En el Cielo¿En el Infierno? No quería ni pensarlo…los celos la sacaban de sí, la descontrolaban y le mostraban una faceta de ella que no conocía. Sudaba, jadeaba…sentía su cuerpo caliente, de seguro le estaba dando fiebre, ya había estado un buen rato tirada sobre la cama, llorando sin cansarse. Su cabello aún continuaba mojado, y su cara también, se sentía mareada, su cabeza no aclaraba bien sus pensamientos…ni el lugar en dónde estaba.

El sueño que jamás se haría realidad se convertía en un leve susurro inaudible, pronto se abrirían esos ojos...aunque las lágrimas le impedían ver nada. Había recordado aquella sonrisa, aquella cara sonriente que había herido su corazón el primer día en el que se habían conocido... desde que él quiso protegerle, sin importar nada más. Solo para estar con él, solo para pasar tiempo juntos…se sometió a la cruel agonía de verlo partir frente a sus ojos; y aunque fuese triste, los pocos momentos en los que él regresaba siempre a casa, su alma se llenaba de calor.

Siempre junto a él. Amándolo en secreto…a un asesino que jamás podría quitar las batallas de su vida. Aunque el estar con él no fuese su destino, solo por él se arriesgaría a entregarlo todo. "_Prometí no llorar, ni agachar la cabeza…y mírenme ahora_" pensó, acongojada, sometiendo su corazón a esa cruel tortura. Había prometido no hacerlo, y aún así, amarlo de tal forma…que ni él supiese sus sentimientos, era algo tan triste que inundara sus manos de lágrimas, teniendo de única testigo la luz de la luna. Solo aquella sonrisa, dirigiéndose dulcemente a ella. Solo quería que la sujetara, que la amara, como él quisiera, lo que él quisiera…entregarse en cuerpo y alma, y quedarse así para siempre.

"_Al menos…era el deseo de algo imposible_" pensó, sujetando la almohada, aún con sus pechos desnudos, el frío y el calor de su cuerpo se encontraron, y empezó a entumecerse lentamente. La humedad no le hacía bien para una noche tan fría, pero sus lágrimas no podían dejar de mojarle, y traslucir aún más el ya mojado atuendo que traía. Sin distinguir las estrellas, solo viendo luceros escondidos tras la oscuridad…cerró los ojos, y se internó en el mundo de los sueños…

Tenía mucho frío…pero al mismo tiempo sentía su cuerpo caliente, la combinación de ambas sensaciones le habían provocado estrepitosos escalofríos. Hasta que sintió que alguien la cogía de los hombros y la incorporaba. Confundida, Kaoru levantó la mirada, muy mareada…no distinguía quién era esa persona que estaba junto a ella. Solo sentía sus manos muy cálidas, y sus labios muy cerca de su rostro, llamando su nombre una y otra vez, suave…y dulcemente. Los azules ojos de la chica, cubiertos de lágrimas, empezaron a temblar…mientras se abrían lentamente... su figura, su rostro, tomaron forma frente a ella.

- Ku…Kenshin…- susurró atónita.

- Kaoru... mírate, estás muy helada – comentó Kenshin, tocando lentamente sus hombros. – Y estás empapada…¿cuánto tiempo te has quedado así? Encima sin ninguna frazada. No me sorprendería que ya tuvieras temperatura…

"_Está…regañándome otra vez..."_ pensó Kaoru, sin habla, observándole con lágrimas en los ojos. El chico la sujetó con fuerza, estaba en su habitación, sentado junto a ella en su cama. Kenshin realmente estaba junto a ella.

Al intentar moverle, no puedo evitar mirar los pechos de Kaoru, los cuales empapados por el agua se traslucían, al percatarse, se sonrojó y se apartó un poco. _"Esto…no debe ser más que un sueño..." _pensó Kaoru, mientras Kenshin, la atraía hacia sí, preocupado de que tomase más frío. _"Si…solo debe ser un triste sueño, de aquellos que me aferraré al amanecer…"_ pensó, aún algo mareada, y convencida de sus palabras.

No tenía los pies puestos bajo la tierra, su corazón latía con fuerza, y su rostro seguía tan sonrojado. Jadeaba de todo lo que había llorado, aunque sus lágrimas permanecían secas, grabadas en su mejilla. El aroma de Kenshin estaba tan cerca suyo que parecía una ilusión.

Su figura tan perfecta, la estatura ideal, su cabello largo…tan rojo como las rosas; sus ojos morados y brillantes que a la luz de la luna se veían aún más preciosas. Su perfección; siempre haciendo lo correcto, intentando reivindicar los errores cometidos en el pasado, respetando a la gente…era aquella inocencia lo que le atraía tanto. Y a la vez ser tan masculino, y sin preocuparse el más mínimo de sí, dando siempre lo mejor de sí mismo.

Todo. Todo su ser le volvía loca, hacia que su cuerpo empezase a sudar, su corazón a acelerarse al sentir de cerca su respiración, sus mejillas al subir de color cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban. Lentamente, Kaoru sujetó a Kenshin de los hombros, aún convencida de que lo que veía era una simple ilusión…que tenía que disfrutar, lenta y tranquilamente.

Su corazón preguntaba, cuánto tiempo iba a durar esa felicidad. Kaoru posó con suavidad los labios sobre los suyos, sorprendiendo de tal forma al pelirrojo, que quedó inmóvil.

Abrió sus ojos de sorpresa, pero no le apartó. Su cuerpo, sus brazos…sobretodo aquella parte en la que Kaoru tocaba parecía llenarse de una nueva sensación, estaba completamente petrificado. Kenshin se sonrojó, aún sin cerrar los ojos, pero correspondiendo a su beso: sintiendo sus labios, calientes, húmedos, incitantes…mojados de lágrimas.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron aún más, cuando pasó sus manos por sus hombros, que tenían sus ropas adheridas a la piel por el agua que había corrido. _"Es tan suave…"_ pensó Kenshin, dejándose llevar y cerrando sus ojos, acomodándose al sabor. Los brazos de la chica exploraron su espalda, acariciando su cabello, Kenshin seguía tocando sus hombros, cada vez más fuerte, pero temiendo hacerle daño.

Quería tocarla...más y más cerca.

Y Kaoru quería sentirlo aún más, lo atrajo más hacia sí, apartando toda aquella soledad, y todo aquél miedo, aquellas lágrimas que derramadas al recordar su partida, aún así…no le soltó, era un sueño del que para siempre se iba a aferrar. La misma forma, alocada e incondicional, cada pizca de su cuerpo la llenaba de una nueva forma de placer, y Kenshin empezó a sentir su corazón cada vez latir con más furia.

Capturado por la pasión, sus lenguas enredándose, jugueteando la una con la otra, saboreándose incansablemente…sin querer soltarse, sin querer deshacer ese fogoso beso, que aún así parecía tan lento. Ambos se abrazaron, Kaoru tocaba la espalda de Kenshin, y él acariciaba sus brazos, queriendo que entrase en calor…aún preocupado por su salud.

Se encontraron disfrutando del beso más de lo que era necesario, un beso lento y que se quedó exteriormente quieto, pero en el interior, el deseo y la excitación predominaban en ambos, mientras ambas lenguas se acariciaban, mientras sus labios querían seguir besándose.

De forma delicada, dulce…se separaron, abriendo ambos sus ojos. Una tira de saliva que aún les unía, y después se separó. Jadearon, agitados, se quedaron mirando el uno al otro; Kenshin estaba rojo como un tomate, bajó la mirada, algo avergonzado. Kaoru no se había cohibido para nada…fuese o no una ilusión, quería dejarle en claro cuánto era que lo amaba.

- ¿Qué…es lo que quieres? – murmuraron los labios de Kenshin, en la oscuridad.

- Solo quiero decirte…que no importa dónde estés o cómo seas, - mencionó la chica, de forma muy seria. – Quiero decirte que jamás dejaré de amarte…te amo con locura.

Kenshin subió la mirada, muy sorprendido de lo que le decía. Era primera vez que escuchaba una cosa así, su mirada tan sincera le comprobaba que esto no era un juego, podía ser…que aún en contra sus deseos ¿le tuviese un sentimiento especial¿Pero por qué a alguien como ella¿Por qué a ella…?

Sin querer hallar las respuestas, Kaoru tomó lentamente la cabeza de Kenshin, acariciándola lentamente, y acercándola hacia sus pechos…humedecidos, casi desnudos. Sonrojado a más no poder, Kenshin se dejó llevar, hasta hundir su rostro entre sus pechos, abrazándose a ella, más y más, entrando en contacto con su piel.

- ¿Me dejarías…quedarme un rato así? – preguntó Kenshin, abrazándola más.

El chico cerró los ojos, estaba atrapado, podía sentirlo. Ése aroma de mujer que era tan propio de ella, aún cuando no estaba a su lado podía sentir aquella calurosa presencia; se aferró más a sus pechos, sostenían una magia que le hacían perder la razón, eran pálidos y curvados, pero eran encantadores. Podía recostarse en ellos, sin querer soltarse.

Lentamente, Kenshin se lanzó sobre ella, sin retener más aquél sentimiento…de querer poseerla esa noche, de querer sentirla. Kaoru se lanzó hacia atrás, dejando en descubierto su cuerpo. Los pies de ambos dejaron de tocar el suelo, la luz de la luna era la única que observaba aquella escena. Kenshin se abrazó aún más a ellos, pasando lentamente la mano bajo la yukata, Kaoru se estremeció cuando él agarró uno de sus senos con una mano, masajeándolo, lentamente... Incitándole a hacer lo prohibido...punzando con el dedo el pezón, volvió a acercar su rostro y empezó a lamer el pezón con su lengua, haciendo gemir a Kaoru.

- Ahh...ahh...Kenshin, me siento extraña haciendo esto...

- No te preocupes, ya verás que te acostumbrarás – comentó el chico, queriendo parecer seguro... aunque tenía tanto miedo como ella.

No se estaba controlando. Aquél sentido común que siempre había guiado sus pasos le estaba abandonando, dejándolo llevar por sus impulsos. Pero era demasiado tarde, ella estaba allí y lo tenía tan duro que no podía resistir el no hacérselo.

Empezó a besar cada rincón de su cuerpo, mientras ella podía coordinarse con sus movimientos, ambos estaban inseguros por cada beso. Después empezó a bajar, besándola en el vientre y luego subió otra vez hacia sus senos, en ese momento ambos completamente desnudos; traspasó su mano, acariciándole el vientre, bajando cada vez más, le acarició el corazón de la flor con ambos dedos. Kaoru gemía y gemía como nunca hubiese creído que lo haría jamás.

- Ke…Kenshin¿qué estás haciendo? – preguntó con miedo al ver sus intenciones.

La chica volvió a soltar un gemido, Kenshin siguió masturbándola observando su rostro, escuchando cómo jadeaba, casi tan excitado como ella, cerró los ojos completamente avergonzado mientras le metía los dedos más al fondo. Creía que estaba perdiendo la cabeza, amaba verla en ése estado de éxtasis.

Hasta que estuvo lista, éste se puso sobre ella, mirándola cara a cara. Kaoru aún tenía el cuerpo humedecido, unas gotas de agua enmarcaban sus ojos, que se asemejaban a lágrimas. El pelirrojo pasó un dedo por sus ojos para limpiárselas.

- Kaoru…yo nunca te haré daño, - le dijo, seriamente. – Te lo prometo…

- Pero, qué…

Kaoru no pudo terminar ya que Kenshin le robó un beso haciéndola callar de inmediato, estuvieron así por largos minutos hasta que se separaron por falta de aire, con un poco de saliva corriendo tras su mentón. Lentamente Kenshin pasó sus labios por el cuello de la chica de ojos azules, Kaoru pasó sus manos, muy sonrojada y agitada, por el pecho de Kenshin acariciando sus tetillas.

Kenshin también bajó nuevamente la boca hacia sus pechos, que tanto le gustaban, dándole pequeñas mordidas juguetonas, ella daba pequeños gemidos. Kenshin separó las piernas de la chica con sus manos, al principio Kaoru se negaba pero al cabo de unos segundos perdió completamente el miedo.

Se volteó con el pulgar en la boca, y con saliva en el mentón, ella abrió por si misma sus piernas, cerrando los ojos algo nerviosa. Sintió que Kenshin le besaba en la mejilla, para prepararse para lo que viniera. Kenshin hizo que levantara sus brazos a la altura de la cabeza, enredó una de sus manos a la de Kaoru y con delicadeza fue acercando su miembro hacia el corazón de la flor.

Puso su mano sobre su entrada, abriéndola un poco, Kaoru empezó a temblar y Kenshin le sujetó más fuerte la mano, tranquilizándola. El chico de ojos morados fue introduciendo muy despacio su miembro en el cuerpo de la chica, Kaoru se contenía forzosamente a no gritar, con cada empujón leve que daba Kenshin sentía que entraba cada vez más.

Kaoru sintió su dulzura buscando la entrada a su cuerpo, para deslizarse profundamente hacia su interior; la joven no pudo contener un grito del dolor, tenia los dientes fuertemente apretados al igual que los ojos.

- ¡Kenshin¡No, por favor¡Para…¡Ahhhh! – gritó, mientras que se introducía con más fuerza hacia ella. - ¡Kenshin, me duele¡KENSHIN!

Él le miró con preocupación, pero estaba tan excitado que le era muy difícil parar, intentó disminuir la velocidad.

- Relájate…- le susurró. – Pronto…ah…dejarás de sentir…ese dolor…

- ¡No¡Por favor…te lo suplico¡Para¡Ahhh! – gimió Kaoru, gritando. - ¡Por favor! Me duele…

Lentamente, las lágrimas que hacía pocos minutos habían renacido de sus ojos regresaron, y un par de gotas cayeron. Preocupado, Kenshin entonces se detuvo, aún teniendo su miembro dentro de ella.

- Kaoru, estás llorando…Si te estoy lastimando, será mejor que no sigamos – comentó el chico, al notar la cara de sufrimiento que tenía la chica.

Ella lloraba por el dolor. Pasó un momento, mientras con cuidado y muy avergonzado, Kenshin sacaba su miembro de su interior, ruborizado por haberse adelantado tanto. De golpe, Kaoru le sostuvo la mano con la que sujetaba su miembro, deteniéndolo, mirándolo con seriedad y muy sonrojada, con el rostro aún más húmedo:

- No…Kenshin, sigue – pidió la chica. – Quiero que me hagas tuya.

- Pero…- el muchacho seguía avergonzado, no le miró a los ojos.

- ¡¡SIGUE!! – le obligó.

-…Está bien, - dijo el muchacho con resignación.

Kaoru le soltó la mano, para que él volviese a su labor. Kenshin dio un pequeño empujón, introduciéndolo más, Kaoru pegó un grito desgarrador, Kenshin se inclinó hacia delante para besarle en el cuello y hacerle caricias.

El pelirrojo empezó a moverse, el dulce dolor volvió esta vez todavía más profundo que antes tensó sus nervios y una sensación de calor recorrió toda su piel. El placer iba acrecentándose con cada profunda embestida para elevarla un poco más hacia la intensa luz plateada.

Kaoru se agarró al cuello de Kenshin y se arqueó hacia él tomando más de su cuerpo deseando todavía una parte más grande de él. Un hilo de sangre corrió por la vagina de Kaoru, manchando la cama: el dolor se iba transformando en placer. Kenshin se empezó a mover rítmicamente dentro de la chica, sacando y metiéndolo varias veces mientras que Kaoru jadeaba, con una sonrisa de placer dibujada en el rostro, queriendo más.

- ¡Ah!...Ahhh…¡Ahhhh! – gritaba la chica.

Kaoru ya no podía contenerse, sus gritos resonaban en toda la habitación, pero aún así parecía agradarle. Kenshin también se había puesto el pulgar en la boca, mordiéndoselo con fuerza, intentando resistir los gritos, mientras lo introducía más y más.

- Yo sé que…ahhh…esto te gusta…tanto como a mí…- le dijo el chico, con los ojos cerrados.

- Kenshin…¡ahhhh!...Ahhh…¡Ahhhh!

Kaoru podía sentir como se movía dentro de ella, se podía escuchar su respiración agitada, cada vez las embestidas que daba Kenshin eran más fuertes y profundas. Los redondos senos de la chica se movían al compás de los brincos que ambos daban.

- ¡¡¡AHHHH¡Kenshin¡Sigue, sigue¡No, pares¡¡AHHHH!! – gritaba la chica, sin saber lo que estaba diciendo.

Se abrazó lentamente al chico y por diferencia de estaturas, quedó rozando su mejilla con su pecho. Kaoru pasó la lengua por las tetillas de Kenshin, lamiéndolas y dándole unos mordiscos traviesos, a medida que la velocidad de la penetración aumentaba. Kenshin soltó el dedo y la abrazó contra sí, sintiendo sus senos tocarle y su lengua examinarlo: no aguantó más los gemidos.

- ¡AHHHHH¡AHHHH! – se puso a gritar el chico.

- Ahhhh…ahhhh…Kenshin….ahhh…Kenshin…- la llamaba ella, suplicando su nombre

Ambos gritaban cada vez más fuerte, suerte era que nadie estaba en casa, sino de seguro que lo abrían escuchado. Mientras que las embestidas iban en aumento, Kaoru sentía el miembro de Kenshin endurecerse aún más, mientras gritaba su nombre.

- ¡¡Hazme tuya!! – gritó Kaoru, en medio de los gemidos.

Ya no tenían mucho tiempo, pronto iban a llegar al éxtasis y el orgasmo haría lo suyo.

- Lo…haré…- respondió, mirándola a los ojos.

La luz se aproximó. La llamada para que llegara hasta ella y esta vez Kaoru así lo hizo. Gritó mientras su cuerpo se tensaba quedaba hecho añicos y parecía volar por los aires, Kenshin volvió a entrar en ella una y otra vez sus músculos se esforzaban se contraían y se tensaban adoptando una rígida posición. Kaoru apoyó su frente con la de él, ambas bocas rozándose, no se permitían besar ya que los gritos eran incontrolables. Kenshin aumentó la velocidad de los brincos sobre ella considerablemente.

- ¡¡¡Ahhhhh¡¡¡Kenshin!!!! – gritó la chica, levantando la mirada. Había llegado.

- Nnnn…ahhh…¡¡¡AHHHH!!! – gritó de la misma forma el muchacho, abrazándose a su pecho.

No podía más, Kenshin había explotado todo su cálido líquido dentro del cuerpo de Kaoru, mientras que ésta se lanzaba hacia atrás, con los brazos sobre la cabeza. Kenshin salió de su interior, yendo hacia el rostro de la chica y recostándose a su lado, ambos todavía con las respiraciones muy agitadas, se miraron cara a cara, el dueño del cabello pelirrojo se encontró con los ojos azulados de la chica.

Tragó aire con un siseo y se quedó erguido encima de ella. Todo su cuerpo temblaba por el impacto de la consecución del placer.

Los segundos fueron transcurriendo. Un suave gemido escapó y la tensión empezó a disiparse en el cuerpo de Kenshin. Acostándose junto a ella la envolvió entre sus brazos.

Kaoru caía de vuelta a la realidad...cerrando lentamente los ojos...

Kenshin acariciaba sus mejillas. Sus ojos iluminados por la luna...ya era hora de despertar...

Los molestos rayos del sol le perturbaban el sueño...

La chica de negros cabellos se retorció en su cama, confusa...no se despertaba del todo. Por algún motivo, el aroma de su amado aún seguía ahí...Pero él no estaba junto a ella. Kaoru cerró fuertemente los ojos y hundió el rostro en su almohada...solo quería volver a dormir, volver a ése sueño que parecía el reflejo de algo imposible...

Pero nada pasó...Como era de esperarse...solo había sido un sueño...

La muchacha se levantó, percatándose de que aún llevaba la yukata de baño y su cama estaba humedecida. Desconcertada, se dio cuenta de cuánto había empapado su cama.

Se incorporó y observó a través de la ventana del templo el sol matutino que le alumbraba ése día...

¿Por qué si aquello había sido un sueño...?

...Se sentía tan...¿real?

La incertidumbre que le había dejado marcada, aquél sueño imposible, ésa noche pasional con una persona ya muerta...y aquellos sectores en los que él había tocado su espíritu, se mantenían caliente.

Se lo guardó durante el resto del día, y durante el resto de su vida...

**(-:-:-:-:-:-: Owari :-:-:-:-:-:) **

-------------------------------------------------

**Nota: **Viva el Lemon!! Finalmente lo termine xD empece escribiendolo una noche en la que el ambiente estaba bastante cachondo o-o y como amo con todo mi ser esta pareja decidi hacerla de ellos, son muuuuuy tiernos! Kenshin es como el chico que todas quisieramos tener... y bueh, ademas como al final de la serie hay una pequeña insinuacion O-o! Espero les haya gustado n-n

**_Reviews onegai! n.n_**


End file.
